Hetalia Forum
by kathrikat
Summary: This is a Hetlalia forum I'll ask random questions everyday. Rated T for probably future cursing and OTP questions.
1. Question 1

So here's my first forum thingy... I hope you like it and please answer them honestly, with full opinions, and lots of details but you don't have too if you don't want. You could also respond with a short response if you want. So here's the first question:

If you had a choice to either stay in the Hetalia World **_forever_**or stay in your world what choice would you make why or why not?

It's kind of a dumb question but I just thought about it during Advisory... but I hope you like it anyway.

I really hope to see what you say! I like hearing other peoples opinions.

So until next question.

-kathrikat


	2. Question 2

So here's question number two!

What if you were sleeping and you heard commotion coming from your living room. So you got up to check it out and you found Russia/Belarus/Allies/2P!'s

(pick one.) What would you do?

Me and my friend had this question and she didn't really know how she'd react. I didn't know either. So that's why I would like to know your opinions on it!

If you guys have any questions for me just ask.

Until next time.

-kathrikat


	3. Question 3

So here's Question number three! Yay! I really look forward to your responses to this question.

So here it is:

If Russia asked you to become one with him what would do?

Personally I don't really know what I would do. I would probably start trembling like little Latvia say no thank to him and then run away and hide behind Germany...

I'm really scared of Russia. He always freaks me out especially with his dark aura...

I look forward to your responses!

Until next time.

-kathrikat


	4. Question 4

Ok guys so here's Question number four. Now I've been thinking about this one for a while now and I haven't

known about what I would do but anyways here's the question:

What if France gave you a rose and was acting kind of flirty what would you do/how would you react?

Now since I'm not one of those people who likes France I would probably slap him for being flirty and then I

would take the rose smell it because I do kind of like roses and then because it was from him I would throw it on the ground...

Don't judge me... ;(

So yeah that's what I'd do. What would you do please tell me! I've been thinking about it all day so I decided to ask you guys.

Oh and By the way what is your opinion on France? Like I said I don't really like him.

But until next question...

-kathrikat


	5. Question 5

Ok guys here's Question number 5! Now I've read some fan fictions where this happens but they don't really tell what you do.

(This is just from the ones I've read...)

so I'm wondering what you guys would do.

So here it is:

If you saw Russia bullying the Baltic Sates How would you feel/ What would you do?

If I saw him bullying the Baltic States I would probably feel bad because there would be nothing I could do, Because I'm terrified of Russia.

So yeah that's what I would do...

Also tell me what you think of Russia. Is he your favorite character? I like to hear your opinions!

By the way I haven't gotten any responses except for one. ;(

But that's ok it doesn't really matter to me..

Anyway until next question...

-kathrikat


	6. Question 6

Ok guys here's Question Six!

Now I choose this question because I've been reading a lot of 2P! Hetalia Fan Fictions lately... I don't know why though...

So anyways here it is:

If you could choose to hang out with either the 1Ps! or 2Ps! which one would you choose and why?

Now, I cant really decide because the 1Ps! are awesome but so are the 2Ps!. The 2Ps! are much more insane which I like but...

I'm also terrified of them..lol.

So yes I guess the 1Ps! would be my answer. The 1Ps! are also better for me to hang around anyway.

I don't want to go insane ;(

Also remember this is just my opinion... What's yours?

Until next question

-kathrikat


	7. Question 7

Hey guys so here's Question 7.

Ok so I've seen a lot of this around the Hetalia fandom and it's well I don't know.. anyway here's the question:

Which Hetalia characters are your OTP? If you have a OTP any way...

It can be any pairing... By the way this is kind of a awkward question because I don't have a OTP for Hetalia...

(P.S if you don't know what a OTP is it means a one true pairing...yeah.)

However I would like to see if you guys have one!

So until next Question...

-kathrikat


	8. Question 8

Ok so I have a new Question today.

It's another 2P! one so yeah here goes:

Which 2P! Hetalia character is your favorite?

I 'd have to say mine is probably 2P! Canada.

I mean 1P! Canada is one of my favorites and then you see his 2P! and he's all badass with his hockey stick. Correction.

Bloody hockey stick, plus his freakin' mountain ranger suit thingy... I can't describe anything it just makes people more confused...

And one more thing that adds on to the list of badassery (is that even a word?!) is that he kills poachers and he cusses...a lot.

(P.S this personality I just explained is from what I've read and mostly opinion... *facepalm* of coarse it's opinion its a freakin' forum!)

So until next Question

-kathrikat


	9. Question 9

Ok I know I haven't updated in a reaaaally long time but I just haven't been able to think up any good questions. So anyway, here's

todays question:

Who is your favorite Hetalia character?

I always ask myself this question and it always changes. But I guess I would have to say England/Canada from the Allies and Germany from the Axis.

Yeah, so tell me who's you favorite Hetalia character?

Until next question,

-kathrikat


End file.
